Biografia
the GazettE (dawniej ガゼット – „gazetto”) - japoński zespół powstały w 2002 roku '''w Kanagawie. Muzyka przez nich grana to '''J-rock. Należą do nurtu Visual kei. Skład nie zmienił się od 2003 roku. ' Historia Ma'die Kusse, L'ie:Chris i Kar+te=zyAnose '''Ryouki '(Reita) '''i Kyouki (Uruha) należeli do zespołu Karasu i na jednym z muzycznych festiwali w Jokohamie poznali perkusistę – Kiruę '''(Ruki). W 2001 roku założyli we troje zespół – '''Ma’die Kusse, jednak ten rozpadł się jeszcze w tym samym roku. Do życia powołali kolejną formację – L’ie:Chris. Niedługo potem zmienili nazwę na Galactic Nobula Kar+te=zyAnose. Zespół rozpadł się, gdyż Kyouki stwierdził, że Kirua ma ładny głos, a ten uparł się, że chce śpiewać. Saki (wokalista) i Kannon (gitarzysta) odeszli. Saki kontynuował karierę wokalisty w zespole Koroshi. 2002 Kyouki i Ryouki podjęli decyzję o stworzeniu nowego zespołu, Kirua oczywiście się przyłączył. Zmienili pseudonimy na Uruha, Reita i Ruki. Potrzebowali perkusisty. Poprosili o to Yune z kapeli Arita. Ten przyprowadził ze sobą gitarzystę – Aoi’ego. Uruha był przeciwny dwóm gitarzystom w zespole, ale Aoi został ostatecznie przyjęty. Na początki chcieli nazywać się ガゼ (chcieli użyć w nazwie koniecznie czegoś z szeregu "ga", "gi", "gu", "ge", "go"), ale w tamtym okresie nagrywali piosenki na kasety, tak powstało ガゼット. Ich pierwszy koncert odbył się dziesiątego marca 2002 roku '''w Megura Rokumeikai. Pierwszy singiel pojawił się trzydziestego kwietnia - 別れ道 („Wakaremichi”; dosł. „Rozdroże”). Pod koniec 2002 roku Matina '''– wytwórnia, do której należeli – została rozwiązana'. ' 2003 Dwudziestego pierwszego stycznia Yune odszedł z zespołu. Już pierwszego lutego Ruki przyprowadził Kaia. W marcu odbyła się ich wspólna trasa z zespołem ~hanamuke.~. Kai miał on być rozwiązaniem tymczasowym, jednak został oficjalnie przyjęty w lecie i, gdy dołączyli do wytwórni PS Company, stał się liderem. W maju wydali swój pierwszy minialbum zatytułowany Cockayne Soup, a wkrótce także: Akuyuukai i Spermargarita. Pięć miesięcy po zostaniu ich perkusistą, doznał tymczasowej utraty słuchuŹródło: GIGS~BASS & DRUM BOOK / Kai and Reita ' '''i Yune zgodził się wrócić na kilka występów jako perkusista. 2004 Wydali dwa DVD: „Tokyo Saihan –Judgment Day-” i „Heisei Banka”. Stworzono ich '''oficjalny fanklub '(大日本異端芸者; „dainippon itan geisha” – „Herezja gejsz Wielkiej Japonii”) oraz sklep (SATAN BITCHE$). W lipcu wydali singiel ザクロ型の憂鬱 („Zakurogata no Yuuutsu”; „Granat ukształtowany melancholią”), który zajął pierwsze miejsce w notowaniu Oriconu. Trzynastego października wydali swój pierwszy album („Disorder”), który zajął piąte miejsce w notowaniach Oriconu. 2005 Odbyli swoją pierwszą trasę one-man – Maximum Royal Disorder (finał siedemnastego kwietnia). Stali się zespołem major. W Australii nagrali teledysk do piosenki „Cassis” i wydali photobook „Verwelktes Gedicht”. Wystąpili również na pięcioleciu PS Company. 2006 Zmiana loga, nazwy na''' angielskie the GazettE', zmiana nazwy fanklubu na '''HERESY '''i nazwy sklepu na '''BLACK MORAL'. Wydali album „NIL”, a finał ich pierwszej dużej trasy odbył się w Nippon Budokan pod nazwą „Nameless Liberty: Six Guns”. W maju wydali swoją pierwszą składankę utworów, na którym znajdowały się odnowione wersje utworów 2002-2004. W lipcu po raz pierwszy wystąpili za granicą – w Niemczech. Szóstego sierpnia odbył się ich festiwal – Gazerock Festival in Summer 06 (Burst into a blaze). Następnie wydali singiel „Filth in the beauty” i rozpoczęli Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty. 2007 Obchodzili swoje pięciolecie '''w Yokohama Area, był to zarazem finał trasy rozpoczętej w poprzednim roku (Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty). Czwartego lipca został wydany album „Stacked Rubbish” i '''odbyli krótką trasę po Europie (Niemcy, Francja, Finlandia, Wielka Brytania), zatytułowaną Pulse Wriggling to Black 1.5. 2008 Trzynastego lutego wydali singiel 紅蓮 („guren”; „Szkarłatny lotos”), który osiągnął szczyt w notowaniach Oriconu. Finał trasy Tour 2007-2008 Stacked Rubbish w Yoyogi National Gymnasium pod nazwą Grand Finale Countless Error. W lato dali kolejny Gazerock Festival. Piętnastego listopada dali pierwszy od dawna sekretny koncert na stacji metra w Shinjuku. Przewidywano przyjście około dwustu pięćdziesięciu ludzi, jednak już na pierwszej piosence zebrało się ponad siedem tysięcy ludzi i koncert został przerwany przez policję. 2009 Dwudziestego piątego marca wydali singiel „DISTRESS AND COMA”. Spośród jego nabywców odbyło się losowanie i specjalna trasa dla wylosowanych osób. Wzięli udział w dziesięcioleciu swojej wytwórni. Piętnastego lipca wydali album „DIM”. Mniej więcej w tym okresie Aoi chciał odejść z kapeli. '''Z tego powodu zaczął olewać próby, przychodził pijany. Wszyscy zaczęli mieć co do niego wątpliwości, Uruha zrobił mu nawet awanturę, co przyczyniło się do szczerej rozmowy i Aoi został.Aoi sam wielokrotnie się do tego przyznawał. Uruha powiedział o okolicznościach, które spowodowały, że Aoi został w wywiadzie dla Rock and Read w 2015 roku. Finał trasy promującej nowy album odbył się Saitama Super Arena. Wystąpili też na VROCK FESTIVAL09 i pomimo tego, że transmisję emitowana na całym świecie za pośrednictwem Internetu, występu the GazettE nie ukazano. W grudniu wydano DVD z finału DIM SCENE oraz dali również świąteczny koncert w Tokyo Big Site. 2010 W marcu zorganizowali trasę jedynie dla swojego fanklubu. '''Przeszli z King Records do Sony Music Records. Ich piosenkę – „Shiver” – wykorzystano w anime „Kuroshitsuji II”. Podczas letniej trasy (Nameless Liberty: Six Bullets -01-) Ruki stracił głos. W szpitalu zdiagnozowano o'brzęk Reinkego'Polskie strony jako przyczynę podają odmę strun głosowych. Taka choroba nie istnieje. Zagraniczne strony mówią o oedema Reinke''', czyli o obrzęku Reinkego.. Ze względu na wcześniej przechodzone infekcje i polipy w gardle, '''lekarze chcieli go operować, ale Ruki nie zgodził się, gdyż wiedział, że zabieg nie daje stuprocentowej gwarancji odzyskania głosu i nie chciał, żeby nawet jeśli, ten mu się zmienił. Wyleczył się niekonwencjonalnie.' '''Dwudziestego drugiego' września wydali RED, a piętnastego grudnia PLEDGE. Również w grudniu, dwudziestego szóstego, dali występ w '''Tokyo Dome. 2011 Początek 2011 poświęcili swojemu oficjalnemu fanklubowi (nazwa trasy zmieniała się z -ABYSS- na -LUCY- i z -LUCY- na -ABYSS-). Z powodu tsunami (jedenasty marca) przesunęli datę wydania DVD z Tokyo Dome. Wzięli również udział w akcji „STAND UP! JAPAN”, przekazując swoje rzeczy na licytację. Na festiwalu zorganizowanym przez PS Company Aoi spróbował swoich sił jako wokalista w formacji aoi with bon:cra-Z. W sierpniu wystąpili na festiwalu Summer Sonic, a we wrześniu na INAZUMA ROCK FESTIVAL. Dzień przed wydaniem albumu „TOXIC” pojawili się gościnnie w programie J-MELO, by odebrać nagrodę Most-Requested Artist. Na prośbę ludzi odcinek wyemitowano w czterdziestu trzech państwach. Rozpoczęli również trasę Venomous Cell promującą nowy album. 2012 Czternastego stycznia odbył się finał trasy Venomous Cell zatytułowany „OMEGA”. Dziesiątego marca dali koncert z okazji swojego dziesięciolecia („THE DECADE”) w Makuhari Messe. Dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia wydali album „DIVISION”, który następnie promowali na terenie Japonii. 2013 W styczniu wydali DVD z „THE DECADE”. Dziesiątego marca w Saitama Super Arena odbył się finał trasy poświęconej „DIVISION”, co było jednocześnie ich jedenastoleciem. W lato wzięli udział w rosyjskim festiwalu – Kubana. Dwudziestego pierwszego sierpnia wydali singiel „FADELESS”. We wrześniu wyruszyli w krótką trasę po świecie '''(szósty-dwudziesty dziewiąty września) obejmującą: Meksyk, Chile, Argentynę, Brazylię, Francję, Niemcy i Finlandię. Dwudziestego trzeciego października wydali album „BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY”. Drugiego listopada rozpoczęli Live Tour13 Beautiful Deformity Magnificent Malformed Box. Podczas trasy promującej album, piętnastego listopada podczas występu w Kanazawie, '''Ruki stracił głos. Na swoim Twitterze przepraszał, że musieli przerwać występ, dziękował za zrozumienie i listy oraz wyrażał nadzieję, że nie jest to nawrót choroby z 2010 roku. Dzień później zamieścił post, że już krzyczy i podejmie wyzwanie w Hachioji (miejsce ich następnego koncertu). Trasa trwała do dwudziestego ósmego grudnia. 2014 Jedenastego stycznia odbył się finał trasy Live Tour13 Beautiful Deformity Magnificent Malformed Box. Rok 2014 poświęcili swojemu oficjalnemu fanklubowi podsumowując dwanaście lat na scenie trasami: STANDING LIVE TOUR14 NAMELESS LIBERTY DISORDER HEAVEN, STANDING LIVE TOUR14 PULSE WRIGGLING TO DIM SCENE i STANDING LIVE TOUR14 GROAN OF VENOMOUS CELL. W międzyczasie wystąpili na festiwalu Kishidan Banpaku i LOUD PARK. Od czwartego sierpnia rozpoczęli współpracę z SONY, które wydało limitowaną edycję walkmanów z teledyskiem do „Last Heaven” nagranym z tej okazji. Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia wydali „Film Bug III” (składankę teledysków od 2010) ze specjalnym teledyskiem do „TO DAZZLING DARKNESS” nagranym w japońskiej kopii Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej. Rok ten to także dwa przedsięwzięcia Ruki’ego: VITAL MATERIAL (firma kosmetyczna) i RAD MARKET '''(firma odzieżowa). 2015 Bilety na 13-lecie wyprzedały się wciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund. Wraz z trzynastoleciem rozpoczęli THE '''BEGINNING OF OMINOUS YEAR: PROJECT DARK ARE. W kwietniu Ruki wycofał się z VITAL MATERIAL ze względu na swojego współpracownika. Dwudziestego trzeciego maja wystąpili na tajwańskim Japan Night. W sierpniu wydali album „DOGMA”, a w listopadzie singiel „UGLY”. 2016 W kwietniu wydali singiel „UNDYING”, rozpoczęli prowadzenie własnego programu radiowego i rozpoczęli światową trasę po obydwóch Amerykach, Azji i Europie. Z powodu powodzi w Houston musieli odwołać występ w Argentynie. PROJECT DARK AGE zakończył koncert dla posiadaczy GOLDEN TICKET (dwudziestego siódmego września). Dwudziestego ósmego października dali halloweenowy koncert, podczas którego obchodzili również trzydzieste piąte urodziny Kaia. 2017 Pierwszego lutego (trzydzieste piąte urodziny Ruki’ego) ogłoszono, że Ruki ponownie spróbuje swoich sił w branży kosmetyczno-ubraniowej i zapowiedziano otwarcie NIL DUE / NIL UN'NIL - 0 DUE - 2 NIL - 0 UN - 1 NIL DUE NIL UN - data urodzin Ruki'ego ' TOKYO na trzydziestego kwietnia tego samego roku. Ósmego marca wydali składankę ballad, dwa dni później w Yoyogi National Gymnasium odbyło się ich piętnastolecie. Z tej okazji w barze Rockaholic trwała sprzedaż limitowanych drinków (również bezalkoholowych) nazwanych tytułami wydanych na nowo ballad. W kwietniu mieli ostatnią audycję swojego programu radiowego '''(rajigaze). Niedługo potem powrócili z RADIO JACK. Jedenastego sierpnia wystąpili na ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2017. Dziewiętnastego sierpnia dali występ BURST INTO A BLAZE 3, podczas którego zapowiedzieli cztery halloweenowe występy o nazwie zmiennej z ABYSS na LUCY (w dniach 25-31 października) oraz wydanie dziewiątego albumu na wiosnę 2018 roku. 5 listopada stacja WOWOW wyemitowała BURST INTO A BLAZE. 29-go grudnia zespół dał występ na COUNTDOWN JAPAN. 2018 28 lutego zostało wydane DVD i Blu-ray 『HALLOWEEN NIGHT 17 SPOOKY BOX2 THE DARK HORROR SHOW ABYSS/LUCY』 z TOYOSU PIT. Dziesiątego marca na oficjalną stronę zespołu został dodany utwór „FALLING” wraz z teledyskiem (nagrywanym w dniach 16-19 lutego). '''Termin wydania albumu „NINTH” został przesunięty na 13 czerwca. 28 maja stacja radiowa BUZZ ROCK wyemitowała wiadomość od wszystkich członków zespołu i można było posłuchać nowej piosenki -「その声は脆く」("sono koe wa moroku"), a 4 czerwca na FM802 「REDNIQS」- 「裏切る舌」("uragiru bero"). W dniu wydania albumu, wydane zostało również 「the GazettE NINTH Reference Book」a na samym "NINTH" znalazło się również DVD/Blu-ray z piętnastolecia zespołu - "Gudon no sakura". "NINTH" znalazł się na trzecim miejscu w Oricon Daily Ranking, na pierwszym na amazon w kategorii Movers & Shakers in Albums i w tygodniowym #CDJTop40, ponadto zajął siódme miejsce w Billboard World Album. 29 czerwca CEO PSCo. - Tomomi Ozaki - wydała oświadczenie, że the GazettE założyło własną wytwórnię - THE HERESY i przenosi się do niej z PSCompany. 30 czerwca i 1 lipca zespół miał w Osace i Tokio spotkania z fanami z fanklubu, podczas których rozdawali autografy. Przypisy Źródło: GIGS~BASS & DRUM BOOK / Kai and ReitaKategoria:Zespoły